


Last First Kiss

by Maiya123



Series: A Series of Incompatible Events [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiya123/pseuds/Maiya123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say your first kiss should make you see stars, fireworks, or a burst of colours. They say you should feel your heart beat faster or that it should skip a beat. They say that you should feel butterflies in your stomach and that your spirit should feel lifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about what a loser he was when he heard a tapping sound come from his window.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry sighed at his best friend without looking. He knew it was Louis because only his best friend of 4 years would shimmy all the way up the gutter instead of using the front door like a normal person.

“Wow, rude. Here I come, all the way down the street, just to cheer you up and this is how I get treated! Open the window, I'm slipping. If I die, I want my family to sue you.”

Rolling his eyes and sighing again, Harry opened up the window for his eccentric friend. “I don't need cheering up. I'm perfectly fine. See?” Harry grinned halfheartedly, hoping to get Louis off his back.

“Don't give me that bull”, Louis glared, “You had the gloomiest face when you got off the bus this afternoon. You barely even said anything on the ride home! Now Harold, tell your Uncle Louis what's bugging you.” Louis plopped on Harry's bed beside him, getting comfortable.

“Well”, Harry started, “do you know how many couples I saw making out in the halls today? Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Niall, for god sake's even Nick was getting some action with some random in the bathroom!”

“Harry, you see this kind of stuff every day. It's high school, of course it's gonna be filled with horny teenagers.”

“Yeah, well, I'd rather not have the fact that I've never kissed anybody shoved in my face”, Harry said bitterly.

Louis looked at the boy at his side for a beat before bursting out laughing. “That's what you're brooding about? Dude, that's nothing to stress about. Your first kiss will happen when it's supposed to happen.”

“What if I want it to happen right now?” Harry shot up in the bed.

“Huh? Harry Styles, what are you talking about?” Louis asked with a look of confusion on his face. He slid up slowly, laying his back on the bed rail.

“What if I wanted to get my first kiss over with right this second?” Harry drawled. “I mean, it's better to have your first kiss with someone you trust, right? I'd rather do it with you than have it stolen by the wrong person.”

“Gosh Harold, I didn't know you felt that way about me. You sure know how to make a boy feel special”, Louis gushed, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh just shut up and kiss me!” Harry exclaimed before puckering his lips like a fish.

Louis stuck his hand out, “Pause! First of all, relax your lips; you look like Mrs. Puff when Spongebob crashes into another building. Now lean in.” Harry did so. “Close your eyes”, Louis said quietly and swallowed, “And gently poke your lips out.” Louis put his hand on Harry's cheek and they gently locked lips.

They say your first kiss should make you see stars, fireworks, or a burst of colours. They say you should feel your heart beat faster or that it should skip a beat. They say that you should feel butterflies in your stomach and that your spirit should feel lifted.

Harry felt none of that.

“Blegh!” Harry pulled away after a couple of seconds. He rubbed his lips hard like he was trying to erase them off of his face. “Ew, gross! Ugh, that was disgusting!”

“Excuse you! People have told me that I am an excellent kisser. Hell, Perrie told me that if it wasn't for Zayn sweeping her off her feet, she would've stayed with me just for my lips”, Louis said offended. He folded his arms and pouted.

Harry waved his hand, “No, no you were fine. But I feel like kissing you is probably what it would be like to kiss Gemma.” He shuddered and stuck his tongue out.

“Whatever”, Louis turned his head and muttered, “I'm a great kisser.”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Scoot over”, before dropping back on the bed. “I think The Wedding Singer is coming on HBO. Wanna watch?” he grinned.

“Sure, but if you cry, I have permission to punch you in the dick”, Louis claimed while putting his arms behind his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please don't judge too hard. Comment and kudos if you liked it; it helps me know that I don't suck.


End file.
